


Take me or Leave Me

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, based on RENT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: So, this is based on the song from the musical Rent, Take me or leave me. Yennefer and Tissaia are engaged, they're at their engagement party when Yennefer decides it's appropriate to flirt with a waitress. Tissaia is not happy. Guess it's up to her to show her who she belongs to.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Take me or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the inspiration Mimmi! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAfMZ_vWJDo - Link to the song.

She couldn’t believe she was doing this here. She couldn’t believe that she would have the audacity to do this here. Well, actually, she very much could believe that Yennefer would do this here. She watched as her beautiful future wife leaned over the bar and began to play with the very cute blonde waitress’s necklace. It was obvious what Yennefer was doing. She was flirting. She was flirting at their engagement party.

She watched as Triss next to her followed her gaze. The younger girls’ eyes went wide as Tissaia put down her glass of her champagne and began to walk over to Yennefer at a fast pace. She heard Triss call out to her just before she went but didn’t care. She could feel the anger pulsing through her veins as Yennefer gave the woman her trademark smirk. The blonde was blushing and fluttering her eyes. Tissaia felt her nostrils flare in anger. She narrowed her eyes as she got closer. The blonde had noticed her. She looked like a deer in headlights.

Tissaia smirked at her. She must have looked quite intimidating. She was wearing her Tom ford white satin tuxedo jacket, with just as expensive satin white trousers. Her hair was down and perfectly styled to curl. She knew she looked fierce. Yennefer had told her so this morning. She was amused by the woman’s choice of words. Yennefer was leaning against the bar, leather trousers tight to her curves and a white shirt. She knew Yennefer had wanted to look more casual and she respected that. What she didn’t respect was the love of her life flirting with a waitress.

She watched as Yennefer turned round to find her standing behind her. The smirk on her face let her know that Yennefer was well aware that she had been caught. She knew Yennefer enjoyed playing these games with her. Enjoyed getting under her skin. She was furious. She watched as the blonde waitress quickly fled the scene, clearly wanting to avoid getting pulled into the argument which would soon be taking place.

“Are you seriously doing this right now, Yennefer?” Tissaia fumed, face growing red as she tried to to control her anger. Her future wife moved to push a stray piece off Tissaia’s hair behind her ear and licked her lips, cocking an eyebrow at her. “Sorry darling, whatever do you mean, I was just talking to Lauren about her beautiful necklace.”

“You know exactly what I mean Yennefer, I just watched you flirt with the waitress at our engagement party with all of our friends here.” Tissaia shook her head in frustration, especially as Yennefer continued to act aloof. “Is it unreasonable to ask that you’re able to control yourself for this one day, please.” 

“Excuse me?” Yennefer laughed. “Control myself, darling you do realise who you’re marrying right?” Tissaia internally screamed as Yennefer climbed up onto the bar. She grabbed a bottle of champagne from one of the shelves and popped it open. The older woman watched as all their friends turned and conversations died as they all watched the younger brunette take a chug from the bottle.

“Yennefer, come down here now!” Tissaia angrily whispered at her, desperetelly trying to not make the situation worse. Yennefer stopped drinking from the bottle and winked at Tissaia before looking out at all of their friends and colleagues’. “Come on Tissaia, you know I don’t mean anything by it, its just a bit of fun, I’m marrying you aren’t it.”

Tissaia pinched the bridge of her nose. She wouldn’t lose it. She wouldn’t explode in front of all over her friends. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t lose her mind over this. She knew what to do. She knew Yennefer wouldn’t come down. Fine. She wants to play this game. She could too. Tissaia kicked a chair to the bar and stepped up on it before climbing onto the bar, surprise evident on Yennefer’s face. She turned to face her once she stood on the bar. Yennefer was still much taller than her, especially in boots.

“You know who you’re marrying too dear.” Tissaia walked towards her, careful not to fall off the bar and embarrass herself further. “You seem to forget who I am, I’m not a wallflower or a simpering house wife who will ignore your transgressions, I am Tissaia De Vries, the woman you proposed to, the woman who warms your bed every night and introduced you to the wonderful world of multiple orgasms.” Tissaia looked into the crowd quickly. “Sorry Geralt.”

“Ooo Tissaia you’re getting me hot under the collar.” Yennefer teased as she motioned to fan herself. “I know exactly what you’re like, you’re a lover of control, you like margins and discipline, you’re very cute though.” Tissaia contemplated shoving Yennefer off the bar but decided against it and just let chuckled.

“Oh and how about you then dear, you’re impulsive, you’re messy, you think you can be alone but when you’re at home with me, you want nothing more than to be with me, be next to me..” Tissaia trailed off. “I mean by all means, please continue to stand on this bar and flirt with a waitress, it’ll be you that’s missing out on me.”

Tissaia quickly turned round and stepped down off the bar. She walked off out of the room they had booked at Calanthe and Eist’s country club. She nodded at Triss who was watching it all with wide eyes and Sabrina who was hiding her smirk behind her champagne glass. She heard them following after her. She stood in the games room, and placed both hands on the pool table in the middle of it, huffing out a breath.

“Running off now, isn’t it me who is normally dramatic?” Tissaia turned and glared at Yennefer. She watched as more of their friends followed, clearly enjoying the show that the two women were putting on. Tissaia shook her head and moved away from the pool table, only for Yennefer to take her place and sit up on it.

“You always have to do this; you always have to make things so dramatic!” Tissaia let out an angry huff once more before moving towards her. Yennefer leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the womans shoulders pulling her in. “You don’t get to do this Yennefer; you don’t get to wrap your arms around me and make a face until I calm down.”

“Tissaia, you know who I am, you know that people will always look at me the way they do, I cant help it, you know that no matter what I come home to you, I adore you.” Yennefer leant forward and kissed the older woman on her nose. “Come on, kiss and make up?”

“No Yennefer.” Tissaia raged. “You want me to take you for what you are, how about me, you never respect me for what I do for you, you think I’m a control freak?” Tissaia laughed as Yennefer nodded her head. “Well pet, we both know how much you enjoy it when I do take control, you love doing what I say, I would say that you love doing this don’t you?”

She watched as Yennefer swallowed and her eyes darkened at the change in Tissaia’s tone. This is when Tissaia knew she had won. Tissaia walked back in between Yennefer’s legs until she was staring deeply into the woman’s eyes. “Is that why you were flirting with that waitress, pet?” Tissaia leaned forward and kissed Yennefer on the edge of her mouth. “Were you that desperate for my attention, did you want me to see so that you would get punished, you are a glutton for punishment after all?”

“Oh..okay.” Sabrina cleared her throat as she watched Tissaia shove Yennefer down on the pool table. “We all need to leave right now, congratulations to the married couple to be but I have no desire to see Yennefer get punished on the pool table.” Tissaia laughed as she heard Sabrina usher people out. She also heard Calanthe say that she owed them a new pool table. She would send her a check. Right now she had more important things to concentrate on.

Tissaia kissed Yennefer hard before moving her lips down the woman’s neck, moving the white collar out of her way and staining her neck with her lipstick. “You’ve been very naughty piglet, this was supposed to be a lovely party for the two of us, but you just had to be needy didn’t you, just had to break the rules I’d set you.”

“Please, please Ma’am.” Yennefer was already desperate against her. Tissaia moved away before demanding Yennefer move further up on the pool table. When she was exactly where Tissaia wanted her she crawled up and straddled her. She threw her blazer off, revealing just a white bra underneath. She smirked as Yennefer let out a needy moan.

“Oh piglet, you’re so very needy today, is it not enough that I’m marrying you, you’ll be mine officially, should I have made you wear the collar here, let everyone know that you’re mine to play with, no one else’s?” Tissaia trailed her hands down Yennefer’s clothed body. “I bet you’re already desperate for me aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes ma’am, please touch me.” Yennefer whimpered as Tissaia moved down, unbuttoning her leather trousers and pulled them down as much as she could, without removing them and having to get off the table. Tissaia bit her lip as she realised her fiancée wasn’t wearing anything under those very tight trousers. She could see that Yennefer was already dripping for her.

Yennefer craned her head and watched as Tissaia spread her legs until the trousers prevented her from doing further. Tissaia moved her thumb to Yennefer’s clit, moving in concentric circles. Tissaia could feel Yennefer panting as she moved two fingers to her entrance. Stopping the movings briefly before pushing in.

“You’re so wet for my Yennefer, how long have you been like this, was it since this morning, since I got changed?” Tissaia fingers moved at flow thrusts, not giving Yennefer the release she desperately needed. “Or was it when you saw me behind you, when you knew that you would be punished, that I’d be reminding you who you belong to.”

“I’m always wet for you Ma’am.” Yennefer was moving desperately against Tissaia’s fingers, trying to encourage the woman between her legs to go faster. “Please Ma’am, please fuck me, please show me who I belong to.” She whimpered.

“So you do need reminding then?” Tissaia began to thrust her fingers faster, her thumb returning to Yennefer’s clit. The brunette began to cant her hips upwards to meet Tissaia’s thrusts. “Touch yourself Yennefer.” She demanded. Grinning as Yennefer moved one hand under her shirt and to her breasts. She could see Yennefer’s teasing her nipples. The other hand clung to the edge of the pool table as Tissaia drove her towards her orgasm.

The older woman moved to make herself comfortable before she removed her thumb from Yennefer’s clit. Tutting as Yennefer whined her named loudly. She began to the circle her clit again but this time with her tongue. She heard Yennefer gasp. The woman was close and Tissaia was relentless.

“You taste divine piglet, I could sit between your legs all day, making you cum, showing you that you’re my plaything and no one elses.” Tissaia chuckled as Yennefer moaned loudly, clenching around the woman’s fingers at the thought of Tissaia between her thighs all day.

Yennefer was close. Her hips were twitching and she could feel herself tumbling towards her orgasm. She found herself finally coming as Tissaia moved her mouth from her clit and bit down hard on her thigh, likely drawing blood but marking Yennefer as hers. She threw her head back, smacking her head hard against the pool table as Tissaia began to suck on the skin of her thigh.

Tissaia removed her fingers and licked Yennefer’s juices off of them. She laughed once more as she heard Yennefer whine as she watched her. Tissaia moved to lay next to Yennefer, kissing her on the cheek before she did. Yennefer turned and caught her lips into another fierce kiss before moving away to breathe.

“Am I forgiven?” Yennefer asked, a soft smile on her face as she looked at the older woman laying next to her. Tissaia moved closer and threw an arm around Yennefer placing her head on her shoulder. She knew that she would die if anyone walked in and saw Yennefer half naked and Tissaia cuddling her but couldn’t find herself caring.

“You are still being punished as you will not be touching me, but you may be watching me later.” Tissaia said with an evil grin on her face as Yennefer groaned, sure that would kill her if she had to watch her fiancée touch herself and Yennefer wouldn’t be allowed to participate. “But I forgive you for acting like a child instead of just telling me you missed me and wanted me to be on your arm.”

“I thought it would be more fun for the both of us if I was to get into trouble.” Yennefer giggled as Tissaia sighed against her before laughing herself. “Of course, now we’ve scarred at least Triss, Geralt and Jaskier for life. “

“Not Sabrina?” Tissaia asked curious about the blonde who had shepherded everyone out of the room. She knew Calanthe and Eist wouldn’t have been shocked, she was sure that Calanthe was dominating Eist most nights in their bedroom. She had of course, become a close friend of Calanthe’s through the local BDSM club the Crimson.

“No, I’m pretty sure Sabrina just finds everything hilarious.” Yennefer smiled at the woman next to her. “You sure you still want to marry me Tissaia De Vries?” Tissaia squeezed Yennefer lovingly, knowing that behind the joking, Yennefer most likely was still surprised that Tissaia had said yes to marrying her. Tissaia however, would have married Yennefer after the first three dates if she had asked.

“I have never wanted to do anything more than marry you, Yennefer Vengerberg.” Tissaia moved upwards and kissed Yennefer softly. “But we will have to get off this pool table soon and I will need to write Calanthe a cheque as we have most defiantly ruined it.” Tissaia moved to get off the table and watched as Yennefer pulled her trousers up before jumping off to join her.

“Am I worth the money though?” Yennefer wiggled her eyebrows making Tissaia laugh and shake her head at the younger woman in front of her. She would never get enough of Yennefer; she was sure of it.

“You my dear, are always worth it.” Tissaia grabbed Yennefer’s hand and pulled her out of the room and towards any remaining guests. She knew that they would never live this down and Yennefer would most likely always find a way to bring it up to remind her of the time she lost her patience and fucked her on a pool table but she held no regrets.

Yennefer was always worth it and with the option of taking her or leaving her? Well that was obvious. She would take Yennefer every single time.


End file.
